MiniMe!
by Vault1412
Summary: NO MAJOR OCS! When Andy and some kid named Red went to the source of the mysterious lights, they somehow made it to this place called Black Order... 10 years in the future. Rated T cause I'm overreacting. Kinda Au. Plz R&R! "IT'S A MINI-ME!" "What..?"
1. Prologue

This plot bunny is really, as in, REALLY REALLY REALLY bothering me. Why won't anyone/anything leave me alone? DX So... here it is! There are a couple of OCs, but hopefully nothing too major.

Disclaimer: If I owned D. Gray-Man, then all of my wishes will come true. But apparently, since all of my wishes have not come true, I do not own D. Gray-Man. People may say disclaimers are pointless, though if I'm the author of something, I would make a fanfiction anyway XP I dunno why I just would. But anyway, I won't be repeating the disclaimer cause you guys all of a brain to know I will never in my life own this. If you guys don't have a brain, then I wonder how did you access the internet when some people don't know how to go to google. xP Wow, long disclaimer... and I just added more to the long disclaimer! Yay! XD

Btw, first time using First Person POV. Be nice, k? This prologue is pretty short, yeah I know, but still... Anyhow, I was about to use a plot similar to this, but I decided against it, removed about 2000 words of my rare hard work, and made this short prologue! Woot! xD

* * *

><p>Lucas' POV:<p>

_To learn things people don't know...  
>That's why I wanted to become a Bookman.<em>

"Hey! Lucas! You're going to play with us, will you?" asked a girl with sparkling blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"Sorry, Ava. I'm busy. But I will next time!" I answered. I have red hair and emerald green eyes, but my right eye is covered with an eye patch.

"Lucas! You're always busy! Why can't you take a break?" asked a boy with shaggy black hair and soft brown eyes.

"Sorry Jim. I'm just that busy." I apologized once more, acting as if I was guilty.

"But you're leaving this afternoon!" complained Ava.

"Yeah, I know." I answered her. That's the whole reason I'm busy. I'm actually leaving way earlier than this afternoon.

"It's going to be lonely without you!" added Jim.

"I bet you could manage. Anyhow, gotta go. Gramps is calling me. Bye!" I exclaimed as I ran off. In truth, that was just an excuse. Ava began to cry and Jim was comforting her. I didn't felt sorry for those humans at all. So what if I'm also a human and what I'm thinking is just plain heartless? I don't need friends. It'll just interrupt my business as a bookman-in-training. The only purpose I need 'friends' for is information. Other than that, they're all useless. In the future, they'll just get involved in the war just like their parents, and will fight non-stop. They won't stop fighting...

I stopped running as I saw Bookman in the distance.

"Ready?" asked Bookman. I nodded. We then both left to Britain.

* * *

><p>The reason we went here is because of the war and because there are some strange lights that are appearing. But every time someone approaches the lights, it'll shock them. Me and Gramps are staying in an inn, but I decided to go around and explore.<p>

While exploring around, I spotted a colorful tent. Must be a circus. It's getting quite dark, and there are no one around... Except for this little boy. He has muddy brown hair and dull silver eyes. He was smiling a bit as a dog was licking his fingers. The boy then pet the dog.

"Allen! Hey, Allen!" shouted an unfamiliar voice. The dog perked up and ran away, leaving the boy alone. The boy seemed lonely, so I decided to talk to him.

"Hey there! What's your name?" I asked in a friendly manner. He glared at me.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked.

"My name is Andy! See? I told you my name." I implied, using my new alias. The boy huffed.

"I don't have a name. People just call me Red." said the boy.

"Red? Why?" I asked, curiosity taking over.

"Cause I'm cursed. Now you better run away like all of the other people or else you'll get cursed too and think I'm some sort of monster." said Red, hiding his left arm. I laughed.

"Monster? You're kidding me, right? I don't think you're a monster. People who say you're a monster are just out of their minds." I grinned. In all actuality, I don't care at all about Red and whether or not he's a monster. I'm just using him for information. Red seemed to be thinking about my answer.

"Okay, but don't say I warned ya." said Red as his arm came in view. I nearly showed expressions of flinching. I don't want to back down from my 'info helpers'. His arm is blood red. The nails are pure black. What's most surprising, though, is the green gem on embedded onto his hand. Is that innocence? Veins would be shown around it. I laughed again, pretending I am not creeped out by his arm. Red looked surprised at my reaction.

"THAT'S the so-called curse you're talking about? It looks more like an arm to me." I commented, stiffling my laughter.

"You're not scared of my arm?" Red asked, obviously surprised.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Red!" I grinned. He smiled a bit.

"Thank you... Andy..." he muttered. People generally can't hear that mutter, but I have trained ears. I smirked. Looks like I gotten some trust. Next step; info.

"So... Have you heard of the mysterious lights?" I asked casually. Red turned towards the woods.

"They come from there, near my campsite. Ever since people saw it, they would try to touch it. Of course, they would get shocked. Then, they would blame me for them getting shocked when I have no part of it." explained Red. I nodded.

"Can you lead me to there?" I asked. There was silence... Before Red started to leave. I assumed he's going to lead me to there so I followed him into the woods. We then reached a place where there's a blanket full of holes acting as shelter and sticks creating a fire. Red stopped walking.

"This... is my campsite. The lights appear at about 10:30 PM... At least that's what I heard from the others." explained Red. Red then pointed towards a a large rock a tiny bit further in the distance.

"That's the light source." explained Red. I checked my watch. 5 minutes before 10:30. I better use that five minutes to check out the rock.

* * *

><p>I moaned. It's just an ordinary rock. But how about the things inside the rock..? I then checked the time.<p>

"It's soon 10:30." I said to myself with a sigh.

"What are you doing? Do you want to shock yourself?" asked Red, startling me greatly.

"It's my job to investigate this rock." I explained. Red was about to reply until a wave of light blinded us. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I thought we're suppose to get shocked, NOT this. My vision grew blurry. Curses... I'm feeling faint...

* * *

><p>Normal POV... Somewhere else...:<p>

LAVI moaned as light interrupted the peaceful darkness in his room. Everybody is starting to wake up for daylight is creeping in. But that light is oddly not coming from the window in his room. Unwillingly opening one eye, he winced a bit a the bright light until the bright light faded away. Replacing the bright light were two children. One looking eerily like himself and another with silver eyes and muddy brown hair. He looked at the one that looks like himself. The chibi-Lavi stared back at him.

"MINI-ME!" shouted Lavi as he hugged his chibi-self, much to the chibi-self's comfort and his companion's weird expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's ending note:<strong>

Yay! New story! *Dances* I actually love the last line where Lavi shouted "MINI-ME!". Since I haven't thought of a title, I'm going to put that as my title ^^  
>For people who are looking forward to my other fanfics, I am really sorry. This one just won't bother me :( So... Yeah, I made it just so the plot bunny won't haunt me forever. Woah... that just gave me a new idea for another fanfic-<p>

Maddie (OC based off my angry/strict side!): NO MORE NEW FANFICS!  
>Vault: B-B-B-B-But!<br>Maddie: I said NO!  
>Vault: It's just a one-shot... I never made a one-shot before. Gimme a chance!<br>Maddie: WHEN YOU FINISH A STORY! NOT NOW! You have too much fanfics to complete!  
>Vault: *whimpers* Fine... <em>Not...<em>


	2. Chapter 1

ACK! I posted this and it's STILL HAUNTING MEH! *Cries*

I think I might update this daily, since each chapter is pretty short...

**Dream Glaze:** Thanks!  
><strong>MnMsRoK: <strong>Yay!

The only things here that are even close to the T-Rating is:  
>"Shut up"<br>"Idiot"  
>Blood, violence.<br>"Damn it"  
>"Freaking, Crap" (I don't even think it's a swear, is it?)<br>Anything related to the 6-7 things above.  
>And I think that's it! I know, not much, but hey! I'm just being safe, ok?<p>

Here comes the next chappie!:

* * *

><p>Andy's POV:<p>

I got no idea how to react. First, me and Red suddenly got transported in this weird room, then...

Some guy that looks a lot like me is HUGGING me.

Yeah.

"What..?" I asked dumbly.

Turning my head, I saw Red looking at me with a weird expression on his face. I would of been like that too if I were him. Ack... He's crushing my lungs!

"Can't... Breathe..." I managed to say. He immediately let go of me, giving me a chance to inhale. When I can feel myself again, I stared at him, crossing my arms.

"Who are you and where are we?" I asked, wanting info quickly. My older self look-alike grinned.

"I'm Lavi and we're at the Black Order!" smiled my older self look-alike. I nodded.

"Great, now how do we get out of here?" I asked. Lavi frowned.

"Hey! It's MY turn to ask questions, Mini-me!" pouted Lavi.

"I'm NOT your Mini-me! My name is Andy." I introduced. Lavi flinched at the sound of my name.

"How did you guys get into my room?" asked Lavi.

"Isn't it my turn now?" I asked. Lavi shook his head.

"You asked two questions before. It's my turn now and you've just wasted a turn. Now answer my question!" exclaimed Lavi. I moaned.

"Well... Me and Red found this rock that emits light every 10:30 PM so when we approached the rock at 10:30... We're here. That's all I know." I explained. Lavi nodded.

"Ok... Who's Red?" asked Lavi. I looked for Red, and it turns out he was hiding behind me.

"That's Red." I explained, motioning Red. Red glared at Lavi.

"Hi!" exclaimed Lavi.

"Shut up." said Red. Lavi blinked at the tone Red used.

"Aww, c'mon! I just said hi! Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" asked Lavi.

"You already know my freakin' name. Be happy with it and shut up." said Red. Lavi then noticed Red is hiding his left arm.

"Does your left arm hurt? Let me see it." said Lavi. Red's eyes widened.

"NO! GET AWAY!" shouted Red. My eyes widened as he kicked Lavi in a place where no male would ever like to be kicked in. Red then began to run out of the room. I ran after him, leaving Lavi alone, injured on the floor.

"That kid kicks just as hard as Lenalee..." whimpered Lavi.

* * *

><p>I began to look everywhere around the order, ignoring the stares the other people are giving me. I then heard a familiar cry.<p>

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted the familiar voice, which should of completely woken up all of the people in the order. It's Red. I began to run into the direction of the voice. There, I saw Red backing away from someone.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. It's just that you're hiding your left arm so I'm just going to check if there's any injuries." explained Lenalee as she advanced towards Red, who's pinned towards a dead end. I decided to step in by running towards Red and standing in front of him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, glaring at Lenalee.

"He's hiding his left arm, so I think he might have injured himself there." explained Lenalee.

"He's not injured."I explained as I checked Red's left arm which is hidden behind his back, "There's nothing wrong with it at all." Just then, Kanda came in, looking really grumpy.

"What was that shout for?" asked Kanda, clearly angry. Lavi then appeared out of nowhere.

"Ok, Red. That kick, was not really nice." stated Lavi, startling Lenalee. Lenalee then began to realize something.

"Hey... doesn't that kid look a lot like you, Lavi?" asked Lenalee.

"What year are you two from?" asked Lavi. I stared at him, kind of wondering why in the world did he ask that question.

"1890, duh." I said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Lenalee and Lavi gasped, while Kanda couldn't care less.

"But... Isn't 1890 10 years ago?" asked Lenalee. I gaped at her.

"If... If we somehow got transported 10 years in the future... Then does that mean... Lavi might be my older self?" I asked, completely surprised. Lavi grinned.

"Yup, so technically you're still my Mini-Me!" exclaimed Lavi.

"No way... I'm going to be like HIM?" I asked, completely disgusted. Lavi frowned.

"Hey! That's really mean!" pouted Lavi.

"How did you two get here?" asked Lenalee.

"Uh... There's this rock that shines light and when we got into the range we somehow transported here." I explained.

"_Hey Andy..?_" asked Red, making sure only I can hear it.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"_Do you have gloves?_" asked Red. Gloves? Oh yeah, to hide his arm. He's lucky he has long sleeves.

"Yup, here you go." I said as I handed over the pair of gloves I had in my pocket. I don't really use them at all.

"Thanks." thanked Red as he put on the gloves. Kanda then 'che'ed as he left, figuring out this isn't worth his time.

"Why are you hiding your arm?" asked Lenalee.

"Hey! Lenalee, Lavi!" exclaimed a voice. The two mentioned people turned around and saw Allen.

"I... got lost. Where's the cafeteria again?" asked Allen nervously. Allen then spotted me and Red. He flinched.

"The cafeteria is over there." explained Lenalee as she pointed towards her left. Allen nodded.

"Uh... Who are they?" asked Allen.

"The kid with gloves is Red," explained Lavi. Allen flinched at the sound of Red's name, "And the one with the eye patch is Andy, A.K.A MINI-ME! They came from the past."

"The past?" asked Allen. Lavi then began to hug me... AGAIN.

"Let go!" I shouted, "You're crushing my lungs again!" Lavi immediately dropped me.

"Haha, sorry. Now how are you guys going to return back to your time?" wondered Lavi.

"Wait a minute, if you're the future-me, then don't you know how?" I asked.

"Well... I remember me and Red going to the rock... But other than that, it's all blurry. The only thing I remember after that is me being in bed and having to go." explained Lavi.

"I see..." I said with a depressed tone. I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible... Before Lavi crushes me. I then heard stomach growling. The owner of the stomach growl blushed.

"Ha ha ha... I forgot how hungry I am..." said Allen, grinning sheepishly. Lavi grinned.

"Alright then, Mini-Me! Let's go to the cafeteria!" exclaimed Lavi as he grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me towards the cafeteria. Seriously, am I going to turn into HIM? Red then began to chase after me while the others just went normally towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Ending Note:<strong>

Eh he he... This is really quite short, especially for my tastes. Sorry, hopefully the other chapters will be longer (I think I already said that...). It's just that I've been really busy lately. Bye!


	3. Author's Note

... Hey guys. How are you doing..?

Ehehe... Vault1412 here. It's been over a year already, huh? Woops. I don't know if any of you guys can really forgive me... But that's alright. I have the tendency to drop off the face of Earth without leaving a note, never coming back. But hey, here I am! And well... I just looked back at all the positive feedback I've had in my stories, telling me to continue, and I felt really guilty, y'know? I mean, the positive feedback really boosted my self-esteem, especially knowing that people liked work I did when I was eleven...

Well, uh, if there is actually anyone who still is reading my fanfics even after over a year of not being updated, I would be overjoyed. Really, really overjoyed.

But anyway, here's the real point of this message. No, I am not abandoning my fanfics. Not that I actually know how to, in the first place.

I am going to continue them. Depending on the fanfic, I'll remake some, or just plainly continue them.

Here's the problem: I lost all of the notes I used for the story, so I got no idea where the plot is going. But I'll try my best to continue them anyway.

The changes will be made around October 13th, my birthday. I don't know if I'll get a chance to change everything on that specific date, so I'm just saying things would change around that.

Now for what's changing...

* * *

><p><strong>Lies, Secrets, Honesty, and Truth<br>**Oh man... This fanfic is just... It looks so amateurish... I mean, while I like the plot, everything is all jumbled up and confusing. It really isn't my style to go so fast. So I'll definitely change lots of things about this one, starting by the title. The title is just long and I don't like it that much... Perhaps I should even add one or two more chapters to it. After all, I did put this on hold for quite a long time... I hope Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fans would give it another chance!

**Families Apart  
><strong>Now this is a fic that I'm really excited about! I am going to remake it, but just to make the beginning more suspenseful and stuff. While I lost all of my notes for this fanfic, I think I can easily make up the plot. I'll also add a couple more chapters. At least I hope so.

**Abandoned Siblings  
><strong>This fanfic... I have no idea where it's going. I've been thinking whether or not I should continue this or remake this, so I just ended up with remaking this. I'll try to make it as close to the original version as possible, but I'll definitely tone down the OCs. It's not that I have anything against OCs, I just don't like so many popping up in a story I wrote.

**MiniMe!  
><strong>This one... I think I'll just continue it without doing much change to the previous chapters. The only thing I'm worried about is that this is sort of a humor-fic, but I don't think I'm very good at writing humor anymore. So I might either continue it (and hope that it's at the very least amusing), abandon it, discontinue it, or something similar... Or suddenly get amazing writing skills before October. I don't know yet. We'll see.

**Black Order Elementary  
><strong>*Inhales deeply* Black Order Elementary... My most popular fanfic... HOW COME I ABANDONED YOU!? I can't believe I abandoned something that has over 50 reviews. FIFTY. REVIEWS. What am I going to do with this fanfic? Well... I completely lost my notes, like I said before, so I have no idea why [insert character here] is doing [insert action here]. So I'm going to set up a poll. It's about whether I should continue it or remake it. I honestly don't feel so good about restarting a 45,731 worded fanfic... So anyway, poll ends around October 13th, so yes, sadly this fanfic won't be changed when all the others will. I'm sorry guys!

* * *

><p>And this is it. I can't believe I'm doing this. I was planning to continue these fanfics in sixth grade, but I guess that never happened. Well, now it's going to. I don't know how I will do it due to school and stuff, but I'll try and manage. If I can't make it, I'll post what I have then focus on what I don't have.<p>

Well, this is the end of this A/N. I hope people review their thoughts! I need to know if people are still following my fanfics! Thank you so much for all the reviews I've been having, I really appreciate them.

So, see you guys later!


	4. Chapter 2

_SURPRISE! An update way before deadline?! From me?! The world must be ending! Heh heh... Anyway... I'm adding the second chapter of MiniMe! Yay! Just so you guys know how my writing is like now. I don't think it has changed TOO much. For people reading my other D. Gray-man fanfics... Uh Black Order Elementary would still have that poll running. Please vote for those reading Black Order Elementary! It's so far a tie between 'Continue it' and 'Rewrite a couple of parts then continue it from where you left off'. Abandoned Siblings... Since I'm remaking it, it may take awhile... Oh, and don't get mad at me that I've updated MiniMe and not Abandoned Siblings. MiniMe is getting a new chapter and Abandoned Siblings is having its whole story remade. Guess which will take longer?_

Now about MiniMe!... I really don't know what would happen next. Honestly. I think even when I first wrote this fanfic I didn't know what would happen next. So unless I suddenly get inspired really, really quickly, I think this fanfic would be really, really short. In my opinion. Well, this chapter is sadly shorter than what I usually do, but I'm really stuck! Help meeee!

* * *

><p><strong>Still in Andy's POV:<strong>

I tried my best not to gape as Allen devoured piles of food. He was half-way done his mountain of food while I barely started eating my yakiniku (grilled meat. My favourite!). Besides me, I noticed Red nibbling onto his Mitarashi Dango and savouring it as if it would be his last meal.

"Aren't you going to order more?" I asked in a slightly disapproving tone. I knew it was none of my business, but I couldn't help but get concerned... Wait—Concerned? Me? What am I thinking?! I shouldn't get concerned..!

"No." was Red's one-worded answer. But I heard him mutter _I don't want to waste their resources preparing food for me..._ I wasn't too sure what exactly I was thinking at that time, but I cut half of my yakiniku then tossed half to Red's plate. Red looked just as shocked as I am for different reasons. He was probably shocked that I gave him of all people some food. I, on the other hand, was shocked that I actually gave half of my yakiniku away. My YAKINIKU.

That never happened before. Sure, sometimes I gave parts of my food away to people so I can gain their trust and info. But I never gave away my yakiniku. What has gotten into me?! Not even one day and already I'm caring for some random kid off the street?!

"I-I'm going to the washroom." I said quickly, darting off out of the cafeteria and onto some random direction. Wait... Where was the washroom again? To my luck, I spotted a sign that said washroom with an arrow pointing towards two doors. I entered the one labelled 'men' and sighed. I made sure no one was around before staring at myself in the washroom's mirror.

"I'm a bookman's apprentice." I said out loud, as if assuring myself. "This persona is an act. I don't care about anybody. I only do things to get information. The only thing important right now is getting information then leaving. I'm only here to record history. That is my only purpose." I clenched my fists before letting out a shaky breath.

"Aw man, if anybody heard or saw me like this, they probably think I'm crazy." I said with a slight chuckle, putting on a smile. To the trained eye, it's obvious that it's fake. I spent a couple of minutes regaining my composure. I needed some time to think straight so that I wouldn't act that way anymore. When I felt ready, I left the washroom. I didn't felt as hungry as I had been earlier, so I decided to wander around this place.

Quite some time passed by as I explored only half of this place. Gosh is this place huge! I then heard footsteps pacing behind me and before I could turn around to see who it was, I got tackled on the ground.

"MINI-MEEE! Why did you took so long?! People are going to start to think that I had a bladder problem when I was younger!" whined _that guy_.

"I—W—What?!" I couldn't form any words. Probably because of the sudden change in atmosphere and that he's crushing my lungs again. Lavi then began to say something about a fight and Red, but I didn't really understood much because he spoke so fast. Was there some sort of sugar buffet while I was gone? But before I could open my mouth to tell him that he's crushing my lungs and speaking too fast, he grabbed me by the wrist then dragged me off somewhere.

In the back of my mind, I made a mental note to avoid Lavi at all costs. Especially if there really was some sort of sugar buffet.

* * *

><p><strong>About twenty-five minutes earlier. Just after Allen finished eating. In Lavi's POV:<strong>

"Aren't you going to order more?" asked Mini-Me to Red.

"No." Red replied. His tone kinda reminded me of Yuu's when he's stubborn. I raised an eyebrow hearing him mutter _I don't want to waste their resources preparing food for me..._ Seriously? If Allen can eat a quarter of the Order's food per day, I don't think one meal would do much difference. Actually, thinking about it, it is quite amazing how Jerry can keep up with his appetite...

I watched as Mini-Me cut his Yakiniku in half then gave one slice to Red. The two looked equally surprised at the action.

"I-I'm going to the washroom." said Mini-Me quickly. He rushed out of the cafeteria.

"I'll make sure he won't get lost!" I called out, running behind him. He didn't seem to notice me as he turned towards the Male's washroom. I hesitated whether or not to enter too until I heard his voice.

"I'm a bookman's apprentice." The sheer dullness and lack of emotion made me freeze. "This persona is an act. I don't care about anybody. I only do things to get information. The only thing important right now is getting information then leaving. I'm only here to record history. That is my only purpose." I felt my own fists clenching, unsure what to do. Do I prove him wrong? _But he's right..._ I shook my head, trying to shake away thoughts like that. I heard Mini-Me let out a shaky breath.

"Aw man, if anybody heard or saw me like this, they probably think I'm crazy." he said with a slight chuckle. It was such a bitter laugh.

Things then became quiet. I didn't really felt so good. I decided to head back to the cafeteria. Mini-Me can probably find his way back anyway.

As I approached the cafeteria, I heard a series of swears followed by a certain young boy running out of the cafeteria. Followed by a certain exorcist swinging his sword in a manner that is usually directed towards me. I let an impressed look spread over my face as the young boy, Red, dodged the swinging swords as if it was some sort of circus performance. The exorcist, Yuu, looked mad. Really mad. He's probably pretty angry that he can land a direct hit on Red.

I continue to watch Red dodge every throw sent at him until the two were out of sight. I spotted Lenalee standing at the door of the cafeteria with a half-worried half-surprised expression.

"So... What did I miss?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Kanda sat on Andy's spot. Red then swore at Kanda, pushed him off, then called him 'miss'. Kanda got mad and, well, you can already tell what happened next." explained Lenalee. I inwardly winced, thinking that if Red didn't know how to dodge that well, he would probably have hid head chopped off.

And so, I decided to go look for them, hoping that until then, they won't kill each other.

While looking, I spotted Mini-Me. It wouldn't hurt to have a searching buddy, so I ran towards him and tackled him to the ground.

"MINI-MEEE! Why did you took so long?! People are going to start to think that I had a bladder problem when I was younger!" I whined. Strange... Mini-Me almost looked like he wasn't happy to see me...

"I—W—What?!" Mini-Me had this dazed look on his face. I ignored that and began to explain the fight between Red and Yuu and that we should totally search for them together. I think I was talking to fast because he had some sort of confused look on his face, but I decided that I shouldn't waste anymore time explaining the situation to him and so I grabbed his wrist and ran off to some random direction, hoping Red and Yuu would be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's ending note:<strong>

... I've totally killed the humour part of this story at the beginning! I'm soooo soooorryyyy about thaaaaat! I think I've somehow lost my sense of humor... Aww... Maybe I should change the genre of this story...

Anyway! Next chapter should be focusing more on Kanda and Red. I hope. I'm still stuck, you guys! I got no idea where this story is going... And I hope I'm not too OOC. It's been like ages since I've last watched/read D. Gray-man. I'm not as addicted to it as before. But hey, at least I'm still updating this thing! That should count for something!

Well, last thing; review! I love every single review you guys send me! Except flames, but nobody has sent me that yet, so for now I'm happy! Keep my reviews flameless, and thanks for reading!


End file.
